Score Guide
=Civilian= Non class restricted ways to gain score Truck Deliveries You will gain +1 point for each delivery you successfully make. Notes: May result in a wanted level, G.UN1T Courier Deliveries You will gain +1 point for each delivery you successfully make. Notes: You will receive a warrant for picking up the goods due to the higher cash return than that of the Truck Delivery. CnR Race Challenges - /challenge Fancy yourself as a fast driver? You can gain +1 point if you manage to to complete the challenge and +2 points if you manage to get a podium finish for the track you picked. But beware, CnR is the home of a very fast breed of LlamaDriv3rs. CnR DM Arena Want to blow off some steam without joining another server? Head down to one of the three DM Arenas and earn yourself some points and cash whilst shredding some people with your sawnoffs! You will gain +1 point and a cash reward if you manage to get into the Top10 for that city. (Top10 is based on how many kills you get simultaneously without dieing.) Robberies You will gain +1 point for each robbery completed. Notes: All robberies will involve you receiving a warrant. But the cash returns can be amazing. Drug Deliveries Perhaps my favorite way to make score, you will gain +1 point and $5000 for each checkpoint you manage to get to and a massive $50000 if you get to all the checkpoints in the allocated time. Notes: You will receive +2 wanted level if you deliver drugs in a cops sight. (The cops sight lowers at night. *hint hint*) Also, you can only attempt these missions once every 5 game hours. Food Deliveries You will gain +1 point and $2500 for every checkpoint you manage to get to in the allocated time, and if you manage to get to them all.. Lucky you.. $25000 is yours! Car Sell Missions (Gone in 15 Hours) You will gain +1 point and $15000 per car you manage to bring to the checkpoint where you started the mission. Notes: Once you get into the last car on your list, you will receive a Level 10 - Most Wanted warrant. But, if you manage to sell this car, you will receive $75000. But remember, you will not be able to give the cars to the checkpoint if they are too damaged. Trash Pickup It's not the best of jobs, but someones got to do it.. You will receive +1 point and $2500 for each checkpoint you get to and a $25000 bonus if you manage to get to them all. Notes: This is the civilian alternative to the Police Patrol Mission Gone Fishin' - /fish Quite a simple way to gain score, all you have to do is hop in a boat and drive into the river/sea. Keep hitting the /fish command and with a little luck... You can gain +1 point if you catch a record breaking fish. You can also gain points by selling your fish to a 24/7 or similar. Notes: Without a fishing permit you may receive a wanted level if you are too close to the shore and a cop sees you or a cop is following you in a boat. Selling a Car @ The Crane - /sell When you get given a car, you may be given a price. If this is so, you can sell the car at the crane and gain +1 point and the price stated when you entered the car. (Although if you smash up your car on the way to the crane, this will decrease.) Notes: You will receive a +1 wanted level for selling a car at the crane if there is a cop around, but there rarely is. Another thing worth noting is that there is a timer to stop people selling a car every few seconds. If your skill is Car Jacker your timer will be reduced and you will be able to sell cars faster, thus gaining score faster. Harvesting Drugs You will gain one point per plant you harvest, who cares if it's yours or not; if you see some plants: harvest them. Note: The drug plant must contain over 50g of drugs upon harvest for you to gain a point. Hunting This method of gaining points is quite simple. All you have to do is plant some drugs, and sit by them. You will receive +1 point for every deer you catch trying to get high of your supply. Notes: If you do not have a hunting permit. Then you will receive a +6 wanted level for killing a deer even if you are miles away from the city. Another note, even if you do have a hunting permit, this does not allow you to kill Hippys. Killing a Hippy will result in a instant warrant. Selling Drugs @ A Refill Point - /selldrugs You will gain +1 point if you sell drugs (minimum of 200g) to the drug refill checkpoint. Notes: The prices you can achieve here can be considerably lower than the prices you could achieve by selling to players. Winning The Lotto! Along with the huge cash prizes you can win on the Lotto, you also gain +5 point for winning. (+1 point for winning the participation bonus) Win A Horsebet You will recieve +1 point if the horse you placed a bet on wins the race, you will also recieve a cash reward based on the odds of said horse and the amount of cash you pumped into it. Escape From Jail You will recieve +1 point if you manage to escape from jail using the /escape command. Breakout From Jail This is just a different method of breaking out of jail. It involves 2 players. If the breakout is successful, both players will gain +1 point. If the breakout fails, only the player outside jail will lose 1 point. Escape From A Kidnapper If you escape from a kidnapper using the /escape command then you will gain +1 point. Fail and you will lose 1 point. Semi class restricted ways to gain score Robbing another player: /rob This will gain you +1 point and some cash (with a sprinkle of wanted level if you're in a cops sight). Notes: This is in the semi-restricted class section as you will have a higher chance of doing a successful rob if your skill is Pickpocket or Con Artist and as a non-robbing skill, the most you can rob from a player is $50000. As a robbing skill this increases to $500000. Raping another player: /rape A successful rape will gain you +1 point. Simple. Notes: This is in the semi-restricted section as it is easier to /rape someone if your skill is Rapist. Class restricted ways to gain score Food Delivery: Sell Food To Other Players - /food You will gain +1 point for every unique player you sell food to. Notes: This class also receives +$500 to their daily pay (verification please) per item of food sold. For example, if you sell 5 items of food in one game day, you will receive $2500 the next day. Medic: Selling Medical Supplies - /medic As a private medic people can buy heals/cures from you along with a vast array of warez. You will gain +1 point for every unique player you sell an item to. Street Vendor: Sell Items To Another Player - /items You will gain +1 point for every unique player you sell an item to. Notes: The lack of people actively playing this skill at the moment means there is a huge gap in the market. The $ and points are there if you want them. Another thing worth noting is that the Street Vendor is one of the few classes that can sell his warez to both Civilians and Cops. Arms Dealer: Selling Weapons - /weapons You will gain +1 point for every unique player you sell a weapon to, you will also gain +1 wanted level if you sell your warez around an area where cops can see you. Notes: Although you can only get +1 point per person you sell to, the cash earned from this class makes it worthwhile in my opinion. Drug Dealer: Selling Drugs - /selldrugs You will gain +1 point for every unique player you sell drugs to, you will also gain +1 wanted level if you sell your drugs where a cop can see you. Prostitute: Selling Sex - /sex Using this very under rated class you can receive a lot of score due to the fact that many people like having virtual sex. You will gain +1 point for every person who buys sex from you. Notes: In Las Venturas, Los Santos, and San Fierro offering people sex and having sex with people is now legal. Cops can also now participate as a purchaser. Hitman: Completing Contracts - /hits Quite a difficult way to make score, you will get +1 score for every contract you complete. Although you get very little score for a lot of hard work, the cash rewards can outweigh this totally. Notes: Killing someone will give you at least Wanted Level 6. Kidnapper: - /kidnap /kidnapall You will gain +1 point for every person you kidnap. When you have someone kidnapped you can /rape them over and over again (gaining score) without the "you cannot attack the same person twice in a row" restriction. Notes: +1 wanted level per Civilian you kidnap. +6 wanted level per cop you kidnap. Ransoms can bring in reasonable amounts of cash. The /kidnapall command is a very easy method of gaining score if you can get a few people in your vehicle. For example, if you manage to get 5 people in a bus, you could use /kidnapall and maybe kidnap 4 of them, then just take them for a long drive in the country. Add a little /rape every 30 seconds and you will rake the score in. Driver: - /driver You will gain +1 score for every person that gets into your car, but you will not gain points for picking up the same person over and over. For example: * Person A gets into your car. + 1 point * Person B get into your car. +1 point * Person A gets out of your car (into a shop or somthing) * Person A gets back into your car +1 point * Person A gets out of your car again * Person A gets back into your car +0 points Drivers are pretty hard to play if you want score. =Cops= How to gain score as a cop Arresting A Player Using the /arrest command on a player with a warrant will +1 to your score while stripping the suspect of his weapons and sending him to jail. Depending on the suspects wanted level, you will get a cash bonus for arresting them too. Notes: For easy arrests check /rob as a cop and/or watch the chat for reports of holdups in progress. When a suspect is holding up a store they MUST be on foot, if you can get there and get inside the shop before the robbery is over, it is basically an arrest on a platter. Taking Down a Suspect With Wanted Level 10 If someone has committed a lot of crimes or something very serious then they may be issued with wanted level 10. This means, although you should try to /arrest them. You will get two points if you manage to kill them. Notes: It is always better to /arrest a suspect rather than killing them, as you get more cash for arresting than killing. Only use this method of gaining score if your life or someone else's life is endangered by the suspect. Issuing a Ticket To A Player If someone appears yellow to you on the map, that means they have committed a crime. But wait! You cannot arrest players with a yellow name. If you see someone with a wanted level, pull them over (/pullover) and issue them a ticket (/ticket OR /tk). You will gain +1 point and a $500 ticket collection bonus. Notes: You cannot give a ticket to the same person over and over again to gain score or the cash bonus, go ticket somone else if you find this happening to you. Cop Patrol Missions You will get +1 point and $2500 for each checkpoint you manage to get to plus a $25000 bonus if you get to them all. Notes: This is a very easy method to gain score and money if you know the map. But if you don't know the map, don't worry, playing this mission regularly will help you learn the map while earning some score at the same time. Cop Of The Day (COTD) If you recieve this award you will gain +1 point and a $25000 reward. Good work Officer! =How to lose score= Death Probably the simplest way to lose score, if you die you will lose a point. It really doesn't matter how you die. Notes: If you are killed as an innocent civilian by a police officer you will receive an "unfair death". This means you will not lose anything (except your amour), your score will remain how it was before you died, your weapons will remain (reset to 1000 ammo if you had more) and all your cash will still be in your pocket/bank. Also worth noting, even if you die whilst you have Life Insurance, you will lose a point. Busted! If you get /arrested by a cop, you will lose 1 point. Simple. Refused Bribe If you attempt to /bribe a cop and they refuse, you will lose 1 point. Note: You do not gain a point for a successful bribe. Drug Overdose If you take too much drugs, you will overdose (this is -1 score) and this usually leads to death (another -1 to your score). Taking Bad Drugs Drugs on CnR have a reasonable possibility of being bad. If you take some bad drugs, you will -1 point. Failed Jail Escape If you attempt to escape from jail and fail. Sorry, you've just lost another point. Fail To Aid Someone Escape From Jail If you offer someone a hand in getting out of jail (/breakout) and the attempt fails, you lose 1 point. Fail To Escape From Kidnapper If you attempt to /escape from a kidnapper and fail, you will lose 1 point. Category:Guides Category:Game Help